


think of (nothing but) me

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gags, M/M, a little bit of rough sex, blowjob, but it might still be triggering if you're triggered by noncon?, it's consensual though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shark and yuuma, trying not to get caught by akari while they get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	think of (nothing but) me

_If my sister comes up here and finds out my boyfriend gagged me with his tie,_ Yuuma thought as Shark shoved him up against the wall. When he had said that he was worried Akari would hear them, he had meant that Shark should actually help him study, not that Shark should shove his tie in Yuuma’s mouth and then jump him anyways.

Well, there was was nothing to be done now. Yuuma let himself slump against the wall while Shark got down on his knees and started unbuttoning Yuuma’s pants. The sound of his zipper sliding down was loud in the silence, and Yuuma found himself straining, searching for the sound of his sister’s footsteps in the hallway. Below him, Shark yanked Yuuma’s pants and underwear down around his knees. They had never done _this_ before, and for a moment Yuuma was distracted by the thrill of it, but then he heard a creak below and froze. Was that his sister’s voice, ever so faint, below…?

“Are you _ignoring_ me?” Shark asked incredulously, and before Yuuma could attempt to respond he leaned forward and slid Yuuma’s still soft cock into his mouth. Even the gag couldn’t contain the noise Yuuma made then, as his dick was suddenly enveloped in heat and wetness, and he nearly fell down. Shark grabbed his thighs to hold him upright.

Yuuma dug his fingers into Shark’s hair and held on as Shark proceeded to suck him off, loudly. He felt like he was melting as Shark’s tongue dragged along the underside of his cock; he understood now why Shark was always asking him to do this, because it felt _amazing_. Shark’s cheeks were hollows as his head moved slowly, forward then backward, his teeth occasionally just barely touching Yuuma, and when he pulled back too far Yuuma dragged his head forward and held him there. He forced Shark to stay there, his nose against Yuuma’s groin, as he enjoyed the way the back of Shark’s throat felt against the tip of his cock, until Yuuma came down Shark’s throat, and Shark choked a little and the sound knocked Yuuma back to his senses.

He pushed Shark away hurriedly and yanked down the gag. “Shark…I…”

“That was…” Shark swallowed. “Different.” He was rubbing his throat, and Yuuma winced in shame. He’d gotten carried away and hurt Shark without meaning to; what was wrong with him?

“Sorry,” Yuuma said softly. He sat down. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Shark said. He sounded a little rough. Yuuma cringed at the reminder of what he’d done, and Shark reached out and awkwardly patted his knee. “If…if it’s you, then I don’t mind.”

Yuuma covered his hand with his own. He wondered what it had cost Shark, who didn’t like saying his feelings, to admit that out loud. It made Yuuma happy, and Shark’s hand was warm under his, and maybe —

— “Yuuma!” Akari’s voice resounded from beneath the trap door and Yuuma fell forward into Shark’s arms.

“NEE-CHAN!” Yuuma hurriedly yanked up his pants and threw himself across the room at his backpack, just as the trapdoor rose to reveal Akari’s irate expression. She raised an eyebrow at Shark’s back, since he was facing away from her, and at Yuuma, who was facedown on the ground, one hand clinging to the strap of his bag.

“Aren’t you supposed to be _studying_?”

“We are!” Yuuma caught sight of his sister’s expression, which suggested she might ask Shark to leave because her brother was extremely irresponsible. “I was just…uh…”

“He fell down again.” Shark supplied. Akari sighed.

“Well, get back to work, Yuuma. I don’t want a repeat of your last report card.” She ducked down again, the trapdoor falling shut. Yuuma rolled over onto his back and breathed a huge sigh of relief. That had been close.

The trapdoor creaked open again. “Uh, Yuuma?” Akari asked. She was blushing. “What are you doing with that tie?”


End file.
